Plum Juice
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest. . . especially the fruit of temptation. (YxYY lime. Oneshot)


_Disclaimer: No, but. . . maybe. . . if I attached a few pieces of Exotia to the end of a fishing line and cast it out. . . hmm. . . _

_Author's Note: I swore for the longest time that I'd never fall for this pairing, but alas. . . it grew on me. Like mold. Only nicer. (; _

_So here y'all are, a nice piece of R-rated, limey, food-related smut. (Hmm, maybe "smut" is too harsh of a word. _

_. . . Though I doubt it. _

_Anyway, yes, it's been one of those days.) Some people like strawberries and cream, here we like plums. XD_

_Let's see, I feel like I'm forgetting someth-_

_Oh yes_- WARNING! **WARNING**! **_WARNING_**! _YAOI_ (BOY ON BOY) _ROMANCE FULL SPEED AHEAD_! IF YOU **DO NOT LIKE** YAMI/YUGI ACTION OR **JUST PLAIN THINK THIS WHOLE FANDOM IS WRONG **(gasp!), PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON **_NOW_**! I DO _NOT_ TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY MINDS TARNISHED DURING THE COURSE OF THIS FIC. IT IS **_YAOI_**, IT IS **_LIME_**, AND IT IS **_RATED R_**. NOW- IF YOU WANNA KEEP READING, **_PLEASE_** DO SO!

_XD That said- please enjoy!  
_

_(PS. Not sure if they really had plums back in Ancient Egypt, but then again, I wasn't there. : smile and sweatdrop : Just work with me on this, kay? (: Thankies!)_

x

x

x

_"I have eaten_

_the plums_

_that were in_

_the icebox_

_and which_

_you were probably_

_saving_

_for breakfast_

_Forgive me_

_they were delicious_

_so sweet_

_and so cold."_

This is Just to Say; William Carlos Williams (1934)

x

x

x

_**Plum Juice**_

x

x

x

The gauzy curtains of transparent maroon silk fluttered in the warm desert breeze, raindrops of sunset light splattering all over the polished floor. Gold of all levels of purity glimmered on the walls and from the depths of the crystal pools outside the open balcony windows. Chimes sang sweetly as another wind ruffled the clean linen hanging lazily near a shimmering throne, inlayed with only the most precious of gems. Scarlet ibis' crooned in their tiny ponds, their songs echoing through the small, sun-filled room. A room which was a-glitter in the fineries of wealth. A room which was perfumed by sweet-smelling stalks of burning incense. A room which was empty, apart from two souls.

Pharaoh Atemu smirked silently at the servant in his lap, ringed hands gently tracing the tips of his lover's hair, the outline of its pointed mass; brushing auburn bangs out of the boy's violet eyes. The teen slave smiled in return, his legs- supple from endless hours of dancing for his king- straddled over the young pharaoh's thighs; sharing the dark red pillows that cushioned Egypt's royal throne.

The boy, known simply as Yugi, felt his large eyes slide shut in content as Atemu's tanned fingers played with his multi-colored locks, eventually sliding down the nape of the boy's neck to tickle the small of his back- masterfully coaxing a purr from the dancer.

"Do you like that, little one. . . ?" the pharaoh chuckled throatily, amusement glittering in his crimson orbs. His grin widened when Yugi moaned, leaning foreword and resting his head against the toned chest of his master, rubbing his cheek against the heated skin. Gently kissing the curves of Atemu's muscles, Yugi couldn't keep a soft, annoyed whimper from escaping his full lips when his nose brushed the cold metal of the king's breast plate. The darker one laughed again, removing the decoration and his cape (while he was at it) without protest, leaving him with only a pure white wrap around his waist and an obscene number of golden bangles on his arms and neck.

Bronze skin met ivory as the pharaoh's nimble hands began to slide up Yugi's thin sides- massaging from hip to rib cage. The servant groaned airily, arching his back and willingly surrendering his ragged top. His childish pools, half-lidded and purer in hue than any amethyst Atemu had ever seen, met the pharaoh's own red ones- sweet and innocent while still seductive and sensual. The teenage king could barely keep from growling with want. But he was able to, which was good- because it alerted him to the growling of the angel in his arms.

He arched an elegant eyebrow as a magnificent magenta flush overtook the boy's chubby cheeks. "Is someone hungry?" the elder of the pair asked teasingly, poking his lover's flat tummy with a slender finger. Yugi nodded.

"Forgive me, my pharaoh," he giggled, the arms he'd wrapped around Atemu's strong neck tightening slightly, placing his forehead upon the other's. "I was so looking forward to seeing you today, I forgot to eat lunch."

Atemu smirked smugly at the idea of being able to awaken such excitement in the child, but was visibly appalled by the very thought of his Yugi in any sort of discomfort. "Really, now? Well," he breathed, nibbling the boy's pierced earlobe and gasping in quiet pleasure at the tremble that rippled through his lover, "that simply will not do, will it. . . ?"

Reaching over the edge of his throne, the pharaoh groped blindly for a platter he knew was there. It only took a moment to find, and soon he was presenting the servant with a plate full of ripe plums, setting it precariously on the armrest and gesturing for Yugi to take his pick. The boy clapped his thrill, thanking the pharaoh for remembering his favorite.

Sitting comfortably back- still in Atemu's lap, but now more towards his kneecaps- the young male gingerly selected a plump purple plum from the pile, taking it in his small hands and squeezing it gently in anticipation. The firmness pleased him, making him titter in delight. Catching the pharaoh's eye, Yugi slowly brought the snack to his curved lips, pink tongue peaking out and caressing the warm fleshy surface with a suggestive air. Atemu's eyebrow arched in surprise once more, but soon he found himself leaning closer- enraptured by the show.

Yugi sighed blissfully, licking the treat with a fever- raking his fingernails lightly from the top of the fruit to the bottom-

Before sinking his teeth greedily into its pulp.

The pharaoh felt himself twitch with want as a droplet of sweet juice escaped the velvet cavern of his angel's mouth, slipping down his alabaster chin with a taunting disposition. The dancer's erotic eyes invited him closer as he took another bite, this time giving the insides a savory suck. A second bead joined the first, trailing down the opposite side of the child's face and outlining the rim of his jaw.

_Drip!  
_  
A small splash sounded- more plum juice falling from the fruit, trickling down Yugi's chest and wetting his slender fingers.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Leaning in, Atemu found himself straddling the boy- balancing his weight on his bent knees, which were placed on either side of the slave's Indian crossed legs. Then he desperately pulled Yugi's face closer, smearing one drop with his thumb while following the second with his eyes- before hungrily lapping it up.

He didn't stop there.

Instead he chased the trail of the juice, swathing a lazy path down the neck of his lover, kissing the hallow of his throat and trembling collarbones; pushing the boy onto his back.

Cold juice dribbled down the younger teen's chin unchecked, the pit of the plum all that remained of his original meal. It was promptly thrown away when noticed, replaced by a second fruit. It was then that Atemu started tracing patterns in the palm of Yugi's sticky, sensitive hand with his red tongue. Both shivered at the sensation.

As the second plum was leisurely enjoyed, the pharaoh began cleaning off the boy's stomach- dipping his tongue twice into his lover's ticklish navel. He marveled at the adorable way Yugi's whole torso shook with suppressed giggles.

"You're so beautiful. . ." he found himself murmuring in awe, staring lovingly down at the boy between his legs as he reached his chin, nipping and sucking the sweetness of plum away. "You truly are Egypt's- and my own- greatest treasure, my little passion fruit. . ." The slave blushed beautifully, tossing the half-eaten plum to the side when he was bestowed with a much tastier gift- Atemu's lips. Moaning breathlessly, Yugi submitted to the familiar dance of their tongues without complaint- thrill and desire coursing through his graceful body. But with his hands pinned by the king's- sticking straight out as if he were on a crucifix- there was little he could do but writhe and beg and moan in Atemu's ear; sweet nothings and embarrassing cravings.

"Hush, my impatient little one," the pharaoh whispered in return, his breath hot with lust and mirth. "I promise you will get your say before the night is through. . ." Lifting one of Yugi's sugar encrusted hands to his heated lips, Atemu smirked- playing with the candy coated fingers in his mouth until his servant found he could no longer utter anything more than choppy pants of need. Kissing each moist fingertip with a promising grin- his jewelry shining in the remnants of the evening light- the pharaoh proceeded to lean over his angel, allowing animal desire to take over them both.

x

x

x

"-mi? Yami? YAMI?"

"_Eh_!"

The darkside nearly leapt out of his skin, glazed eyes rapidly focusing as the memories faded from view. Blinking twice, it took Yami a moment to register his curious hikari standing before him, snapping his fingers, trying to catch his alter ego's attention. "I- I'm sorry, aibou. Could you repeat that?"

Yugi tilted his head, evidently a bit worried. His boyfriend never stumbled. He _seemed_ fine but. . . well, he'd ask later. Right now. . . "I was just wondering. . ." he trailed off, holding up two plums with a pure smile. "Would you like some fruit?"

". . ." A large, mischievous smirk growing on his tanned face, the ancient pharaoh nodded- eyes glittering suggestively as he took two steps foreword, and Yugi one step back.

The boy's bedroom door locked shut with a '_click_'.

x

x

x

_Heeheehee. The rest is up to your imagination. You can imagine them playing Twister for all I care, because this story is DONE! (; _

_Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!_


End file.
